


i miss you so so much

by somethinginyoureyes



Series: umaywrite2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Maria always writes her diary every night after work. and Natasha wants to cuddle her when she's going to sleep.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: umaywrite2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734850





	i miss you so so much

มาเรีย ฮิลล์ ในฐานะรองผู้อำนวยการหน่วยชีลด์ การจดบันทึกสำหรับเธอไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก เพราะเจ้าหน้าที่ทุกคนต้องมีการทำรีพอร์ตเพื่อสรุปภารกิจในทุกๆ ด้าน เพื่อนำข้อมูลเหล่านั้นมาวิเคราะห์และปรับรูปแบบการทำงานให้มีประสิทธิภาพและลดข้อผิดพลาดลงได้ 

มาเรีย ฮิลล์ ในฐานะแฟนสาว การจดบันทึกเป็นเครื่องย้ำเตือนเธอว่าช่วงเวลานั้นๆ เหตุการณ์และสถานที่นั้น ทำให้เธอมีความสุขมากพอๆ กับการที่ได้ใช้ชีวิตแบบคนทั่วไปกับนาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ ทั้งคู่รู้จักกันจากการทำงานในหน่วยชีลด์ แต่ก็ใช่ว่ามันจะง่ายซะทีเดียว เพราะกว่าจะคุยกันรู้เรื่องและกล้าใช้ชีวิตแบบคู่รักทั่วไปนั้นก็นานอยู่พอควร อันที่จริงเป็นเพราะช่วงเวลาที่ไม่ตรงกันเสียมากกว่า การจดบันทึกสำหรับมาเรียจึงเป็นสิ่งสำคัญที่ทำให้เธอกลับมาเปิดอ่านได้เสมอว่า ณ ตอนนั้น พวกเธอมีความสุขมากแค่ไหน และจำเป็นที่จะต้องปรับปรุงอะไรบ้าง หรือแม้กระทั่งช่วงไหนที่นาตาชาต้องไปทำภารกิจบ้าง อย่างน้อยจะได้ไม่คิดถึงกันมากเท่าไหร่

"คุณ เลิกจดได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ฉันก็ไม่อยู่แล้วนะ" เสียงหนึ่งตะโกนออกมา มาเรียหันไปดู พบว่านาตาชายืนเกาะขอบประตูในชุดเสื้อยืดตัวยาวของเธอกับกางเกงนอนขาสั้น และสภาพที่ดูง่วงไม่น้อย

"รีบจังเลยนะเรา เดี๋ยวก็เข้าไปแล้วนะ อีกนิดนึง ใกล้เสร็จแล้ว" มาเรียหันไปบอกพร้อมส่งยิ้มให้ นั่นดูน่ารัก ถ้าไม่ติดว่านาตาชาง่วงมากๆ ก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย

"ไว้ค่อยเขียนไม่ได้เหรอ ไหนว่าจะไม่เอางานกลับมาทำที่บ้านไง" นาตาชาถาม เธอเดินไปยังโต๊ะทำงานของอีกฝ่าย

"ไม่ใช่งานสักหน่อย" เจ้าตัวเล็กก้มลงไปกอดคอมาเรีย ทำให้เธอหันไปหอมแก้มเจ้าคนงอแงได้ง่าย

"งั้นขออ่านหน่อยสิ"

"ไม่ง่วงแล้วเหรอ" มาเรียถาม เธอปิดสมุดเล่มนั้นแล้วหมุดเก้าอี้กลับไปหา

"ขออ่านหน่อย" นาตาชาขอ มาเรียพยักหน้า อีกฝ่ายจึงนั่งซ้อนตักแล้วกอดมาเรียเอาไว้ ส่วนมือทั้งสองข้างนั้นก็เอื้อมไปหยิบสมุดเล่มนั้นมาเปิดอ่าน "โอ้โห คุณจดเอาไว้เยอะขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ" เธอถาม

"ไม่เยอะสักหน่อย เก็บไว้อ่านตอนคิดถึงคุณนั่นแหละ" มาเรียตอบ "มันไม่ครีปปี้เกินไปใช่มั้ย" 

"ก็ไม่นะ เพราะว่าคุณไม่ได้จดของคนอื่นนอกจากแฟนของคุณนี่นา แล้วฉันเห็น ฉันว่ามันก็ไม่แย่อะไร ดูสิ คุณจดเอาไว้ด้วยว่าวันนั้นฉันมัวแต่หาทางง้อคุณจนสะดุดลูกระนาดด้วย ตลกชะมัด" นาตาชาชี้ แล้วทั้งคู่ก็หัวเราะ

"พรุ่งนี้คุณไปแต่เช้านี่นา ไปนอนกันมั้ย เดี๋ยวตื่นไปทำงานไม่ไหวนะ" มาเรียถาม นาตาชาพยักหน้า อันที่จริงคนตัวเล็กก็ดูจะง่วงอยู่พอควร ถ้าตัวเล็กกว่านี้มาเรียก็คงจะอุ้มไปนอนที่เตียงเหมือนเด็กเล็กแล้ว

"ฉันต้องคิดถึงคุณแน่ๆ" นาตาชาบอก

"ฉันคิดถึงคุณยิ่งกว่า" มาเรียตอบกลับพร้อมกำชับ "พรุ่งนี้ปลุกด้วยนะ" ทั้งคู่นอนอยู่บนเตียงหลังใหญ่ นุ่มและอบอุ่น แต่ก็คงไม่พ้นอ้อมกอดของทั้งคู่ที่นอนกอดกันตลอดทั้งคืน 

**Author's Note:**

> from #umaywrite2020 on Twitter
> 
> 06 Diary


End file.
